Tomber de haut
by YunaHatake
Summary: Voilà une histoire qui ne respecte pas l'univers propre à Naruto, mais qui s'en inspire! À vous de découvrir : !
1. Introduction chapitre 1

Tomber de haut

« Il était là, celui que j'avais toujours espérée rencontrer un jour se tenait juste devant moi. Il avait un regard profond et mystérieux, ses cheveux semi-longs et noirs volaient au gré du vent. Et ensuite… »

--JE VAIS M'ÉCRASER!!!—

_____________________________________________________________________________

Je vais vous raconter mon histoire qui fût unique en son genre, quasi impossible. Je me présente, je suis Maelly, née d'une famille ordinaire, âgée de 18 ans. Je mesure 5 pieds et 6, j'ai les cheveux châtains et les yeux bleus claires. Lorsque cela c'est produit je n'y croyais pas, j'étais persuadée que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve.

Tout commença lorsque j'ai quittée l'ordinateur dans les petites heures du matin afin de gagner mon lit. Une fois installée, je pris le livre qui se trouvait sur ma table de chevet pour en faire un peu la lecture avant de succomber au sommeil. Ce livre qui me faisait tant rêver était le manga Naruto, j'aimais l'univers et l'ambiance qui en dégageait. Qui n'a jamais eu l'envie d'avoir des pouvoirs ou de marcher sur l'eau? Je ne suis pas celle qui fut l'exception à la règle. Ce livre me passionnait et me fût même inventer une histoire ainsi qu'un personnage avec une de mes amies. Mon personnage était celui d'une jeune femme nommée Yuna et celui de mon amie Maraa s'appelait Mitsuki. Je me rendis finalement à la fatigue après une lutte acharnée. Endormie dans mon lit, le livre couchée sur mon visage, je rêvais à notre histoire…

Je me suis faite réveillée par un courant d'air glacée. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je m'attendais à voir ma chambre comme à l'habitude. Par contre, cette fois-ci c'était le sol qui se rapprochait à grand pas de moi, j'étais en chute libre! Je ne comprenais pas ce qui ce passait, mon dernier souvenir était que je me suis endormis dans un lit et non d'avoir sautée en bas d'un avion sans parachute! Je ne pouvais pas voir ça.

-- MAIS QUI EST-CE? —

______________________________________________________________________________

Lorsque j'ouvris mes yeux, je vis une aura bleue qui m'entourait sur lequel des plumes partaient au vent. Des ailes me poussèrent dans le dos avant que je ne m'aplatisse comme une crêpe au sol. Malheureusement, cet évènement imprévu arriva un peu trop tard, car elle ne me permit point d'atterrir en douceur. Effectivement, ma chute prit fin au contact d'un autre être humain. Lorsque je l'ai heurté, mes ailes disparu en un nuage de plume. Ce malheureux qui se trouvait, malgré lui, dans ma piste d'atterrissage, fut projeté au sol, sur le dos. Les yeux grand ouvert, l'étranger se demandait ce qui c'était passé et qui était cette fille qui était assise sur lui. Un peu sonnée, je me relevai la tête afin de voir sur quoi j'étais tombée.

-QUE M'ÉTAIT-IL ARRIVÉE POUR ÊTRE AINSI? —

________________________________________________________________________

Ce n'est pas possible! Je suis sûrement entrain de rêver, la chute et après lui? Non, c'est clair que je rêve! En deux temps, trois mouvements, je me suis relevée de sur le jeune homme. Celui-ci était figé et me regardait la bouche semi-ouverte. Je partis à la course en même temps que des pas s'approchaient. J'entendis au loin : « Pour qui tu te prends pour brusquer mon beau Sasuke!?!?!? » Cette voix agressante, « mon beau Sasuke »…aucun doute possible ce devait être l'hystérique de Sakura. Il y avait aussi un rire, vu qu'il y avait Sasuke et Sakura ce devait être celui de Naruto… Je mis fin à ma course qu'une fois bien sûre d'être loin d'eux. Je constatais alors mon accoutrement étrange. Je ne portais plus mon pyjama, mais des shorts courts en jeans avec un long tissus sur le côté droit (ressemblant à celui de Yuna dans FF). Ensuite, je portais aussi une camisole un peu décolté qui s'attachait au cou. J'avais deux bracelets au bras, celui de gauche était fait de pierres qui formaient des fleurs et celui de droite était en morceau de cuire retenu par des cordes sur lequel une lune y était dessinée. J'avais des bottes haute (jusqu'en dessous du genou) noire lassés. Je trainais également avec moi un sac à bandoulière.

--JE SUIS PERDUE!!!—

________________________________________________________________________

Je regardais ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de mon sac et je découvris diverses choses telles que des kunais, des bandeaux de ninjas, etc. Après une fouille du sac, je trouvais enfin une chose que je cherchais, un miroir! (Et là, détrompez-vous, je ne suis pas une « poupounne» qui ne pense qu'a son image!) Dès que je le vis, je m'empressai de la prendre. Est-ce que mon physique avait changé aussi? Après une bonne respiration, je mis fin au doute. Je fus rassurée de voir que mon physique n'avait point changé à l'exception d'un tatouage en forme de dragon sous mon oreille droite. Ce changement ne me dérangea pas, car je trouvais cela joli! … Maintenant que j'avais échappée à la mort et au groupe de 3 ninjas… Que pouvais-je faire? Je ne sais même pas où je me trouve! Ah que j'aimerais que Maraa soit là, pensais-je.


	2. Chapitre 2

--Hmmm…Aïe?—

________________________________________________________________________

-Elly? (…) Maelly?...

Maraa descendit les escaliers de ma maison en espérant me trouvée en bas. Arrivée dans ma chambre, elle ne vit personne…

Maraa : "Étrange…Nous étions pourtant supposée nous voir aujourd'hui, car ses parents s'absentaient… », Pensa-t-elle.

Je lui avais demandée de me rejoindre chez-nous afin de terminer un devoir d'école. Maraa qui fut inquiète de mon absence décida de m'appeler sur mon cellulaire. Ça sonne, ça sonne, ça sonne… ça sonne.

Assise au pied d'un arbre, je fis le saut au son de ma sonnerie.

Maelly : AAAaaah!! …Stupide cellulaire!!! Mais…

…Surprise qu'il fonctionne en ce lieu, je répondis immédiatement.

Maelly : Allô ?

??- (…)

Maelly : Allô?????

??- (...)

Hmmm… A-L-L-Ô-???

(…)

(Au même moment. . .)

Maraa: Maelly?...Allô? HEY! Tu es là? Youhouuuuuuuuu?

Un bruit étrange envahissait désormais la pièce et une lumière sortie du téléphone.

Maraa : Mais… Qu'est-ce que …? (…) aaaAAAAH!

La jeune fille venait tout juste de se faire aspirer par ce dernier.

-BIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip-

Maelly : Ah super… La ligne à coupée. Mais qui a bien pu m'appeler? Mon afficheur n'affiche rien, évidemment!

Je déposa mon cellulaire dans mon nouveau sac et je repris la route afin d'espérer trouver un endroit ou crécher pour cette nuit. Lorsque j'entrepris ma marche, des pas se firent entendre tout près. Par instinct, je me suis plaquée contre un arbre afin d'essayer de repérer d'où les pas provenait. Je me suis penchée un peu sur le côté pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un. Malheureusement pour moi, tout ce que j'ai eu le temps de voir était une roche qui se reprochait de moi et le décor bougé jusqu'à ce que je vu le ciel, puis rien.


	3. Chapitre 3

--IL ME MANQUE UNE INFORMATION!—

________________________________________________________________________

Maraa : Outch...Bizarre… vraiment bizarre… Ce bruit, cette lumière du téléphone, ce portail et ensuite du gazon? Je ne comprends plus rien!

Maraa qui était un peu sonnée de sa chute, se releva pour regarder les environs en espérant reconnaitre quelque chose.

Maraa : Hmmm… Où puis-je bien être? Euh…. Attends…c'est une blague!

La jeune fille s'avança près d'un arbre.

Maraa : Eh ben non! On dirait vraiment un shiruken! Et cette place me dit quelque chose…Non! Pas possible! Je dois rêver, impossible de rentrer dans le monde de Naruto!

Elle décida de marcher un peu afin d'être bien sûr de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Maladroite de nature, elle trébucha sur une racine d'un arbre. Cet accident lui fit remarquer son linge qui avait changé.

Maraa : Ah mon dieu! Ça y est, c'est sûr et certain que je suis en plein rêve! Je porte les mêmes vêtements de mon personnage Mitsuki!

Des craquements de branches tout près d'elle se fit entendre. Celle-ci décida de rester couchée en espérant ne pas se faire repérer. L'auteur des craquements se montra enfin. Grands, mince, cheveux longes et noirs, habiller en rouge, tout cela décrivait le jeune homme de dos maintenant très proche de Maraa.

Maraa : Pas possible!

À ces mots, l'étranger se retourna subitement en sa direction.

Maraa : Aie aie aie…ça sens le roussit!

Elle tenta de reculer discrètement, mais l'inconnu vint vers elle, car il l'avait déjà repérée avant sa tentative de camouflage.

L'inconnu : Qu'avez-vous dit?

Maraa : Euh…Pas possible?

L'inconnu : Et pourquoi « pas possible» ?

-Eh bien...vous !

-Moi?

-Oui….vous! Vous êtes vrai! Je veux dire…vous êtes là, devant moi! Vincent!

- *Surpris* Qui êtes-vous? Comment savez-vous mon nom? Je ne vous connais pas!

-Eh bien…à vrai dire…

-Chut!

-Mais là..!

-Chuuut!

-Mais voulez-vous bien..

-Chut! Taisez-vous à la fin! Nous ne somme plus seuls…Hmm désolé en passant.

- Désolé?...

À ses paroles il s'approcha de Maraa et l'assomma. Maintenant inconsciente, elle sera plus facile à transporter. Il l'a prit sur son dos, car elle le connaissait et il devait éclairer se mystère au plus vite. Seuls les habitants de son village connaissaient son nom auparavant!


	4. Chapitre 4

--Le village caché…plus si caché que ça!—

________________________________________________________________________

?- Elle ne se réveille toujours pas…

???- Hmmm...Au fait c'est qui? Depuis ce matin je te pose la question. Enfaite, depuis que tu l'as emmenée dans notre village CACHÉ, plus précisément depuis 3 jours!

?- Je te l'ai dit…Je l'ignore!

???- Tu es vraiment sérieux là?

?- Oui! Ça fait 15 fois que je te le dis!¸

???- Tu ne la connais pas et tu l'emmènes ici!? Tu sais bien que c'est défendu! On est dans un village CACHÉ. Tu sais…cacher comme si on ne voulait pas être repéré, que des gens savent où le village est situé…. Par des inconnues comme elle!

?- Ah…arrête tu exagère…

???- J'exagère? Pourquoi tu penses qu'en dehors du village il est préférable de prendre un autre nom? Ce n'est pas pour faire original!

?- Okay…Tu as raison…Mais regarde-là, elle n'a pas l'aire d'une menace!

???- les apparences sont trompeuses! Tu devrais aller la porter hors du village et rester avec elle si tu ne veux pas la quitter! Ne mets pas le village en péril pour une fille qui t'est inconnue en plus bon sang!

?- Chut! Elle se réveille enfin!...

Maelly : Hmmm...Où suis-je?

?- Tu es en sécurité dans le villaaAÏE!! Reno!

Reno : Ne dis pas mon nom! Et surtout pas où nous sommes à cette étrangère…

?- Mais puisque je te dis qu'elle n'a rien de méchant!!

Maelly : C'est bon… Je le comprends de ne pas me faire confiance. Je pense que je ferais de même. Je voulais juste savoir où j'étais, car mon dernier souvenir fut le ciel… Je me rappelle avoir été en forêt, mais à part ça rien.

?- Eh bien, tu as reçu une grosse roche sur le front!

(…)

Maelly : Hmmm…Quoi?

?- Eh bien…Je poursuivais quelqu'un et lorsque tu as fait du bruit il a cru que c'était moi et ce qu'il avait sous la main était qu'une roche alors bon…Désolé que tu 'es eu à ma place!

Reno : Ce n'est pas tout, mais moi j'ai du boulot! Tu iras la porter hors du village lorsqu'elle se sentira mieux. Salut!

?- Ouais, ouais! (…) Hmmm…Désolé pour son comportement… Je m'appelle Cloud et toi?

Maelly : Yuna…Merci de m'avoir ramenée en lieu sûr…

Cloud : Et hébergé! Haha! Mais de rien. Je te devais bien ça après avoir reçu en pleine figure ce qui m'était destiné!

Maelly : Hébergé?

Cloud : Hé bien oui! Tu as dormit pendant 3 longs jours! Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Haha!

-3 jours? C'est énorme! Désolé du dérangement!!

- Pas de trouble. Au fait d'où viens-tu?

- Eh bien…Je ne m'en souviens pas. Mon seul souvenir était la journée où tu m'as trouvée. J'ai rencontrée un ninja de Konoha, ensuite j'ai pris la fuite… et la roche!

-Cloud : étrange… Effet secondaire de l'impact…peut-être… bref, je reviens. Repose-toi tu en as encore de besoin.

Il sortie de la pièce en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte doucement derrière lui.

Reno : Hey le blond!

Cloud : Reno …Tu peux m'appeler par mon nom tu sais…

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça proche d'elle!

-Elle va s'endormir d'une minute à l'autre, la porte est fermée, elle sait déjà ton nom figure toi ainsi que le mien. Donc, arrête de capoter je t'en prie!

-Oui, oui elle sait ton nom et… QUOI!? Tu lui as également dit ton nom??? Tu es malade!

-Du calme…Je lui fais confiance, elle n'a rien d'un espion. Tu sais ceux qui essayent de s'intégrer et de nous soutirer des informations?

- Ben ouais! C'est clair qu'elle n'essaie pas de te soutirer des informations, tu lui donnes tout cru dans le bec!

-Fais-moi confiance. Elle n'a rien d'une menace pour nous, je le sens et puis elle a perdu sa mémoire!

-Et tu y crois? Comment tu expliques alors qu'elle a su reconnaitre un ninja de Konoha si elle n'a plus de mémoire (Oui bon j'écoutais aux portes…)

-Eh bien…

(Une voix au loin)- Hey! Salut tout le monde! Vincent est de retour!!

Reno : Bon…Laissons cette conversation de côté pour l'instant, nous y reviendrons plus tard. Allons saluer notre ami.

Une fois rendu à proximité de celui-ci, on distinguait un être sur son dos qui était inconnu aux villageois.

Reno : Mais ce n'est pas vrai bordel! Qu'est-ce que vous avez à revenir avec des inconnues inconscientes??


	5. Chapitre 5

--Qui sont-elles?—

______________________________________________________________________________

Les trois jeunes hommes étaient assis en face de la jeune inconsciente dans un lit. Ils chuchotaient pour ne pas la réveiller.

Reno : Bon…et elle? C'est quoi son histoire pour que tu nous donne ce «plaisir» de nous la ramener?

Vincent : Elle connait mon nom.

Cloud : Quoi? Ah…tu lui as dit?

Reno : Super! Une autre qui connait nos noms!

Vincent : Une autre?

Cloud : Laisse tomber. Donc, tu lui as dit?

Vincent : Mais non! C'est ce qui est étrange justement. Elle parlait comme si elle me connaissait, elle a dit mon nom et puis j'ai senti une présence. Je l'ai donc assommée et amené afin de comprendre.

Reno : Super! Elle te connait, toi non et tu l'apportes!

Cloud : Et il a bien fait. Penses-y un instant. Elle est peut-être une espionne et elle avait peut-être fini son rapport sur lui. Et là, s'il ne l'avait pas ramener peut-être que quelqu'un saurait à cet instant qui il est.

Reno : Cela fait beaucoup de peut-être, mais j'avoue que l'explication justifie la présence de sa visite, mais pas de celle que tu as ramenée!

Vincent : Euh…Attendez…Il y en a 2? Elle aussi sait qui tu es alors?

Cloud : Eh bien oui…

Vincent : Wow…C'est franchement bizarre tout ça!

Reno : Pas tellement puisque c'est lui qui lui a dit.

Cloud : Ha ha…Reno tais-toi veux-tu?

Reno : Chut! Pas encore! Ne m'appelle pas par mon nom devant elle aussi!

Cloud : Très bien…le rouge!

Vincent : Hmm…vous êtes bizarre.

Reno : Tu peux bien parler le noir!

(. . .) (Noir à cause de sa couleur de cheveux ein!...)

Vincent : Hmm…Bon laissons-la se reposer.

Les trois amis sortirent de la chambre sans bruit.


	6. Chapitre 6

--Pièce mystérieuse—

______________________________________________________________________________

Je me suis réveillée dans la chambre où Cloud m'avait déposée. Plus capable de me rendormir, vu le nombre d'heures que j'ai pu dormir en tout, je pris la décision de me lever. Je ne vis personne dans la chambre, étrange. De mémoire avant que Cloud sorte, il m'avait pourtant dit qu'il y aurait toujours quelqu'un à mon chevet. Tant pis…je commence à avoir faim. Je sortie alors afin de chercher quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent. (Ben quoi? Ça fait quand même 4 jours que je n'ai rien mangé!)

Sur ma route, je vis une porte entre-ouverte d'une chambre isolée des autres. Curieuse de nature, je me suis mise a pousser doucement la porte afin de voir ce qui s'y trouvait à l'intérieur. Lorsque je suis rentrée discrètement dans la pièce, mon sang se glaça et mon corps se figea sur place. Impossible! La roche que j'ai reçue doit me faire perdre la raison! Cette personne en ces lieux? Comment?

Fin du chapitre 6.

(Haha mais non!)

Maelly : …Hmmm….*Hésitation*…Maraa?...Maraa c'est toi?

?: Hmm…mmm…*endormis*

Maelly : *Soupir* Attention Maraa! Tu as une araignée qui te monte dessus!

?- Euh…aaAAAH! QUOI? OÙ ÇA???

Maelly : mm…HAHAHA!! Pas vrai.

Maraa : Maelly? …

Maelly : Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre? Haha!

Les deux aimes se sautèrent au cou. Trop contente de se retrouver en cette situation exceptionnelle.

Maraa : Comment tu as fait pour venir ici?

Maelly : Je dormais paisiblement dans mon lit? Et toi?

Maraa : Ton téléphone m'a aspiré!!! Haha!!!

Maelly : Wierd! Haha! Tout cas…l'essentiel c'Est qu'on est là tous les deux, en vie, et dans la même situation. Désormais nous devrions utiliser notre surnom soit Mitsuki pour toi et Yuna pour moi.

Mitsuki : Bonne idée!

Des pas s'approchaient de la chambre où se trouvaient les deux jeunes femmes.

Yuna : Quelqu'un viens! Chut! « Rendors-toi».

Mitsuki :Et toi ca te cacher dans le placard tout près!

(Afin de vous laisser en suspense…Quelques minutes après nous pouvions entendre un cri dans tout le village.)


	7. Chapitre 7

--C'est moi qui l'a eu!—

Cloud : D'accord! On lui fera le test de vérité pour savoir qui est véritablement la fille que tu as ramenée!

Reno : Merci, me voilà rassuré.

On entendit un cri venant de la pièce à l'écart où ce trouvait l'inconnu amené par Vincent.

Vincent : C'est quoi ça? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

Les trois partirent en direction du cri. Arrivé sur les lieux, ils se figèrent au seuil de la porte. Les deux filles dans la même pièce, l'une sur le lit, l'autre debout en position d'attaque et un étranger K.O. sur le sol.

Cloud : Vous allez bien? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ici?

Yuna : J'sais pas!!!

Mitsuki : Il…il est entré avec un kunai en main. L'air menaçant … et… et…ensuite Yuna est sortie de sa cachette et l'a mit K.O. en 1 secondes..!!

Vincent : Yuna?

Yuna : Oui…Yuna c'est moi…c'est mon nom…et elle c'est Mitsuki.

Cloud : Vous vous connaissez?

Mitsuki : Oui, on…

Vincent : C'est pas le moment de faire les présentations. C'est qui lui?

Reno : Wow…Mmmm bon. Cloud pour le test de vérité, on peut laisser faire. Ma seul crainte était qu'elle venait du village ennemi et elle a mit K.O. leur espion.

Cloud : Sérieux? C'était leur sale espion?

Vincent : Après observation, je confirme. Bon je vais aller le mettre sous surveillance à présent.

Reno : Bon…Elles vont bien… Elles nous ont aidés… Maintenant qui êtes-vous?

Cloud : C'est brusque… Mais il a raison, je me le demande aussi.

Mitsuki : Désolé je ne puis vous répondre. Je ne sasi pas.

Yuna : Pareil pour moi, je l'ignore. J'ai quelques flash back quelques fois, mais rien de plus concret.

Reno : Mmmm…Bon jusqu'à ce que vous retrouviez la mémoire, je crois que si le Tsukikage est d'accord, vous pouvez rester parmi nous. SI ça vous dit évidemment.

Les deux : Oui, merci beaucoup.


	8. Chapitre 8

--Une nouvelle Tsukikage—

Plusieurs moi passèrent, Yuna et Mitsuki sont devenu, avec beaucoup de facilité, ninja du village. Cloud prit la place d'un grand frère dans le cœur de Yuna et elle de sa petite sœur. Vincent et Mitsuki se voyait de la même façon que les 2 précédents. Et Reno? Le fou de la gang!

Plus les jours passèrent et plus le Tsukikage du village de Tsuki perdait ses forces jusqu'au jour où il y en resta plus. Avant sa mort, il nomma Mitsuki comme remplaçante avec l'accord de tous, car elle apportait souvent de bonne idée à l'amélioration du village et elle avait gagné la sympathie des villageois.

Yuna : Wow! Tsukikage toi! Haha!

Mitsuki : Ne te moque pas! C'est un grand honneur tu sauras!

Yuna : Je sais rhooo!!!

Vincent qui passait par là… : Ma p'tite kiki devenu Tsukikage! Ça grandi si vite…

Mitsuki-Yuna : Kiki????? Grandi si vite?

Vincent : Je sais pas…Oh c'est bon ein!...Mais pareil…TSUKIKAGE!

Mitsuki : Je sais…je sais!

Yuna : Hmmm..

Mitsuki : Quoi?

Yuna : Que va être la première chose que tu vas faire en tant que Tsukikage? Donner la plus grosse honte jamais vu à l'autre gars là qui se pense cool??

Mitsuki : Non.

Yuna : Oohhh…dommage..Alors quoi? Oh tu as pire??

Mitsuki : DORMIR! Je suis crevée! Bonne journée à vous!

Yuna-Vincent : Euuuh???

Et elle parti, comment mentionné, dormir!


	9. Chapitre 9

-Une autre tombée du ciel—

Vera (la sœur de Maraa) se prépara pour aller dormir. Celle-ci alla, comme à l'habitude, dans la chambre de sa grande sœur. (Le temps dans le vrai monde avance de plus en plus lentement jusqu'à la nuit où celui-ci s'arrête par la suite.) Surprise de ne voir personne dans la chambre, elle pensa que sa sœur restait à coucher chez Maelly comme elle le faisait assez fréquemment. Vera profita alors de l'absence de son aînée pour lui emprunter un livre de Naruto. Vers la fin de son livre, elle décida d'aller prendre une douche, car elle avait oublié d'en prendre une avant d'aller dormir. Tout en ayant en tête l'histoire de Naruto et le désir d'en faire partie elle aussi, elle prit sa douche. Une fois sa douche terminé, elle entendit un bruit suspect, on aurait dit un aspirateur…Le bruit stoppa, Vera s'apprêta alors à sortir de la douche, mais n'ayant le temps de ni crier et ni de se rattraper à quelque chose, celle-ci l'aspira.

Lorsque Vera décida enfin d'ouvrir les yeux, elle vu le sol se rapprocher à une grande vitesse.

…

-BOUM!

Vera : Aïe! Stupide roche! Elle m'a fait mal au dos!

En disant ces paroles remplit de colère, elle donna un coup de poing au caillou.

Vera : Aïe! MERDE! S'que ça fait mal! Et qu'est-ce que je fais ici!

Elle regarda autour d'elle pour essayer de repérer quelque chose de familier. Elle vit la roche…

Vera : Ben ça alors! Elle est en morceaux! HAHA! SuperGirl !

-Une rencontre inattendu—

Vera : Hmm… Bon récapitulons… Je lisais Naruto, je souhaitais en faire partie, la douche m'a aspirée, la chute et les vêtements identique à mon personnage Amy… Je vois pas ce qui se passe…

(…) Après quelques minutes.

Vera : Oh non! C'est ça! Je suis dans le monde de Naruto! Oh! Chouette! Alors je vais voir le beau… Hahaha! Bon essayons de trouver quelques choses qui m'est familier.

Elle commença à marcher. Après 30 minutes, elle commençait à désespérer, car elle ne vit rien qui lui invoquait un souvenir quelconque.

Vera : Ah…Ce n'est pas vrai! Ça n'arrive qu'à moi… Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à trouver quelque chose que je connais ou quelqu'uUUUN!

Maladroite comme sa grande sœur, elle trébucha également sur une racine d'arbre (c'est de famille!) Mais, ce n'était pas les branches, les racines ou le sol froid sur lequel elle tomba comme elle l'aurait pensée. Non, Vera tomba sur un jeune homme aux cheveux longs noirs et aux yeux mauve. N'ayant pas été suffisamment humiliée et gênée d'être dans cette situation, il fallut en plus qu'elle tombe bouche-à-bouche avec de dernier. Horriblement gêner et le gars terriblement surpris, elle se dégagea en un éclair et prit la fuite en laissant échapper qu'un tout petit « Dé..dé..désolé! »

Elle s'arrêta qu'à bout de souffle. Extrêmement fatiguée, elle se laissa tomber comme une roche sur le sol.


End file.
